


Not Exactly a 5 Star Hotel

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, M/M, Only One Bed, dirty hotel room, filthy dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Bucky and Tony check into a motel for a mission. There’s a reason why the rates are so cheap.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	Not Exactly a 5 Star Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Exactly a 5 Star Hotel  
> Rating: Teen  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Pair: Winteriron  
> Warnings; Filth as in Dirty  
> Square Filled: B4 – Only One Bed Starkbucks Bingo  
> Summary:  
> Word Count: 398  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279119

“So, this is where we’re staying throughout the mission?” Tony wrinkles his nose. “Great place. 10/10 would recommend.”

“Feels like home.” Bucky agrees. He looks around the room, wondering how the hell they booked such a room when they had Tony Stark’s wealth to purchase any room they could want.

There are spiderwebs in every nook and cranny, some kind of green slime is growing on the walls, you can hear everyone in the rooms around you, the only videos in the cabinet were cheap porn, and the worst of all things, _there was only one bed._

Bucky sighs. They’re going to have to share this because there is no way anyone is sleeping on the floor. He’s sure if brought a black light through here… he shudders. _Nope. I’m not thinking about it._ It’s repulsive, and yet, it’s their room for the next week or two… or until Zemo comes out of hiding.

“You going to complain about the close sleeping arrangements?” Tony clears his throat.

“Nope, and you’re not either. There’s no way in hell I’m letting either of us sleep on the floor. Also, we are walking around here with shoes on, only to be taken off when we get in bed. We’re also not showering until we buy ourselves flip flops so that we don’t get contaminated in the shower.”

Tony grins. “These rules all sound great to me. I had better accommodations in Afghanistan. Seriously, I don’t want to touch anything.”

They run out to the nearest Walmart to buy flip flops and a few large rolls of plastic wrap. They wrap up the table, chairs, and sofa before they place anything anywhere. Tony buys a few sweatshirts and pairs of sweatpants. He stretches them out and catches them on sharp things to make him look run down. That’s their cover, after all.

At night, when they go to bed, Bucky says. “Just so you know, we will not be having sex in this room.”

Tony shudders. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t even if I weren’t ace. I can’t imagine even… ugh. Let me go puke. I am open to cuddling though. We’ll probably be warmer and cleaner if we shared body heat and not…. This… blanket.” He lifts the very corner of the blanket with his fingertips and lets it drop.

Once this mission is over, he’s buying this motel and demolishing it.


End file.
